The Chosen
by CrownOfRust
Summary: My first fic please R&R I would appreciate it It's about Grey Seer Thanquol's life when he was an apprentice
1. The Acolyte

The Acolyte  
  
Disclaimer:the author does not in any way shape or form own Warhammer All materials are the property of Games Workshop  
  
Cor:ok first story please R&R I would appreciate it  
  
Thanquol:why me-me first?  
  
CoR;Oh just the first thing that came to my mind  
  
Thanquol:great..  
  
Kain:better you than me  
  
CoR:don't worry about him he's next  
  
Kain:ACK!  
  
Thanquol:hahaha  
  
******************************************************************** ****************************  
  
Laying on the pad of dry straw and  
rags that formed his bed,Thanquol could hear all the sounds  
of the city of Skavenblight above him .The high pitched  
screech of ungreased gears,the chittering of millions of  
voices,the dripping of water outside his warren that he so  
despised .He wished he could block out all of it ,but his  
sensitive ears always picked it up.Thanquol realized for the  
millionth time how much he hated living near the surface.As  
he lay there musing about the miseries of city life his  
stomach reminded him it had yet to be filled.Slowly Thanquol  
rose from his mat,grabbing a small tunic he pulled it over  
his head . As he ambled out of his warren he wondered how  
many warpstone tokens he had left in his pocket.  
  
After some time he came out of the maze of tunnels and into the ruined city of Skavenblight.As His stomach once again protested it's emptiness Thanquol wished he could find some food.Thanquol passed by the Shattered Tower on his way to the market.Suddenly he felt an urge to stay in front of the temple doors despite the complaints his gullet voiced.Slowly the doors yawned open and all the young skaven gathered outside rushed forward in a huge wave.Thanquol had to move along with them to avoid being trampled.As the temple doors closed behind them Thanquol felt nervousness set in ,many skaven had tried to become grey seers before,but few actually survived long enough to be initiated.An old seer came forward onto a raised platform and began speaking,"Young one-ones,listen well for your fate depends on it". As Thanquol watched the seer continued,"To be initiated as an apprentice you must first pass a test-test,there are thirteen doors around us,only one-one of the doors leads you into the sanctum of the Horned One.The other door-doors lead into chambers of death,you must choose the right door to enter,if you fail you die".After he finished he slowly limped off the platform.  
  
Murmurs of fear arose from the assembled ratmen as they contemplated which door to enter.Thanquol shakily walked past all the different doors concentrating hard and hoping he made the right choice.As he walked past one of the doors he was surprised when a voice whispered in his mind,it told him which door was the right one.Slowly he grabbed the handle,hands shaking from fear.As he pulled it open and walked inside he shut his eyes and prepared to die,but nothing happened.As he opened his eyes he saw three seers standing around him.One of them spoke and said,"Welcome-welcome to the order young one".Thanquol shuddered as a terrified screech echoed into the sanctum,all the time thanking the Horned One he had not been one of those who were screaming.Suddenly another of the seers spoke,"Come with us young one".As they led him along the corridors Thanquol felt excited no ecstatic,he was going to be a grey seer!  
  
As Thanquol followed the seers into another room he suddenly saw an awe-inspiring sight.Before him was a huge thirteen sided pillar with runic writing carved into it,it appeared to be made of solid warpstone.He instantly prostrated himself before it recognizing this relic as the Holy of Holies.He vaguely remembered being told about it as a child,the story went that nearly one hundred years before Thanquol's birth the grey seers called upon the Horned One to stop a civil war.The Horned One had manifested himself in the very room Thanquol was now in at their pleading.Thanquol felt immensely honored but even in his frenzy of adoration a voice in his mind warned him not to touch it.  
  
As one of the seers led Thanquol away from the Holy of Holies he wondered why he was chosen to become a grey seer.His deep thoughts were interrupted by his guide saying,"Oh and remember your-your master will be a seer name-named Sleekit. The seers lead him into a large room where several other skaven were lying around,reading,or otherwise just relaxing.His guide spoke once more to him before leaving,"I suggest getting to know your fellow apprentices,you'll know them for a long time".  
  
Thanquol walked into the room and plopped down on one of the piles of straw.After a few minutes he had learned the names of all the other apprentices of Grey Seer Sleekit.Borkha was tall and muscular with slate colored fur,he was somewhat dimwitted in Thanquol's opinion.Squiktat was short and thin with shadowy grey fur,Thanquol thought he was too curious for his own good.Skrag was somewhat moderately tall with granite colored fur,Thanquol considered him to be irresponsible and careless.And also there was Tisquik,he was a tall,guant albino,Thanquol quickly realized that he was brilliant.After several hours of talking and learning from his comrades Master Sleekit made his appearance.Sleekit was a short somewhat overweight individual at first glance,but he was extremely strict or as Borkha described him "Uptight".When Sleekit came in Borkha immediately piped up,"I'm going to guess that you're not-not all that happy right now master".Sleekit responded,"Well I don't think you would be-be with another apprentice either Borkha so shut up".Thanquol spoke up in his defense,"Master maybe I look like a burden but I will-will be quick to learn,so give me a chance"."We will see-see" Sleekit replied.  
  
After being fed the apprentices were dozing off on the mats of straw in their quarters.Thanquol felt he had to find out why Sleekit so despised him."Tisquik? why do you-you think Sleekit dislikes me?"Tisquik responded with,"He's usually hard-hard on all his apprentices their first year".As Thanquol laid back on his mat he thought about the events of the day,then drifted off to sleep.  
  
******************************************************************** ****************************  
  
CoR:hope you liked it plz R&R  
  
Thanquol:Oh man and to think-think this is only chapter one!  
  
CoR:don't worry Kain will be in the next fic I make  
  
Thanquol:yay-yay!  
  
Kain:ahh crap 


	2. Bad Day,Good Day

Bad Day,Good Day  
  
Disclaimer:the author does not in any way shape or form own Warhammer All materials belong to Games Workshop  
  
CoR:ok time to get started on the next chapter  
  
Thanquol:awww not-not another one  
  
Thanquol was woken in the morning by a splash of cold water on his face.He whimpered softly and slowly pulled himself up to a standing position.He was handed a white robe by Tisquik and then led into a small room where food for the apprentices had been left.That morning everyone was quiet and sullen.  
  
Sleekit showed up a few minutes after they had finished their food.Leading them into an area Thanquol guessed was a library.After a few minutes he spoke,"All apprentices learn the religious doctrines and dogma before they-they are taught magic, we'll start-start in here first".So Thanquol was stuck in a dark corner of the library trying to make sense of a scroll titled "The History of Skavenblight".  
  
After several hours of boring reading and sifting through ancient scrolls Borkha came by."He got-got you too eh?" "Yeah"Thanquol sullenly replied."You know maybe soon he'll let us learn magic." "Yeah,right.."Thanquol replied.Borkha handed him another scroll and then settled down in another corner to read.  
  
After a few more monotonous hours of reading religious dogma and history Sleekit came back and led the young skaven back to their quarters.When they entered they found the food the slaves had left for them and sated their hunger.As Thanquol ate he pondered why he was chosen to become a grey seer.His mind searched through all his life searching for some shred that would indicate why he was chosen.Suddenly he hit upon it,the voice in his mind that guided him,protected him,it was the voice of the Horned One.Understanding hit him like a tidal wave.  
  
After they had eaten Sleekit took them back to the library for more reading.Thanquol was immediately handed a scroll containing information about the rites,rules,and customs of the order.Once again Thanquol headed for an isolated corner of the library.His visions of the easy,carefree life of a grey seer had changed so much in the past day.  
  
Thanquol's mind was struggling to grasp the concept of how warpstone was created when Sleekit came over to him."Come-come on Thanquol,it's getting dark."Thanquol could have called him a savior at that moment,finally no more monotonous scrolls and books until the next morning.As Sleekit brought him back to apprentices' quarters Thanquol wondered how many more days of long monotonous reading before he became a seer.  
  
Entering the room Thanquol was greeted by Skrag,"Ahhhh the bookworm returns."Thanquol being tired,hungry,and bored beyond all thought,merely replied,"Just- just shut up Skrag." "Fine-fine,be that way."Thanquol sauntered over to the table and sat down tiredly.Tasting the food he muttered an angered,"Fuckin great.." when he realized the soup in his mouth was ice cold.Maybe if he just gulped in down his mouth wouldn't notice.He gagged when the icy liquid flowed down his throat.Muttering curses against whoever let his food get cold Thanquol walked into the main room.  
  
Thanquol dragged the door open and winced when the hinges squeaked.When he came into the room he noticed there was a fire going.He collapsed on the pile straw that had pretty much been labeled his bed.Squiktat suddenly spoke up,"Looks like Skrag got him too." Thanquol spoke carefully,"I assume Skrag is the type-type who plays pranks." "You guess-guessed it" Tisquik said."Great.."Thanquol responded.As the fire burnt low Thanquol felt his eyelids sink lower and lower until he was asleep.  
  
Thanquol was brought to consciousness by cold water again the next day.Shivering he rose from his bed to start another day of boring reading.Finding food left for him,this time hot,he ate it quickly then headed to the library to start reading.On the way he met Tisquik who was heading to the library as well.When he got to the library he settled in for another day of scrolls and boredom.Several hours into his reading he heard a sound to his left.Thanquol turned his head to see what it was.Not finding anyone in sight he went back to his reading with a sigh.A few minutes later he heard it again,a soft scraping.Getting up out of his seat he went to investigate it.When he found nothing but scrolls and books he turned around and ran right into Sleekit.He almost jumped out of his skin in surprise."What-what is it Thanquol?" "Nothing,you-you just surprised me."Going back to his reading Thanquol couldn't meet his mentor's eyes."You know-know the other apprentices left to go get food an hour ago." "They DID!?" With this Thanquol ran out the door and headed back to his quarters."Sleekit simply smiled and chuckled,"Youth-youths."  
  
Thanquol stopped to catch his breath outside the door.He was about to go in when he heard a voice,it was Tisquik,"You should have saved some for Thanquol Skrag." A few seconds later Thanquol heard Skrag respond,"Too bad for him,ya snooze ya lose-lose."Thanquol opened the door and walked in quietly.When he got behind Skrag he grabbed his ear and pulled his head back until he was looking him in the eyes."You know Tisquik was right you should have saved-saved some for me."Skrag whimpered softly and Thanquol let go of his ear.Sitting down Thanquol decided to enjoy the rest at least,despite how hungry he was.After thirty minutes of resting Sleekit came in and ushered them back to the library for more reading.  
  
After six hours of reading Thanquol got up and headed back to the apprentices' quarters.Thanquol was happy to find that he was the second one there."Decided not to be late for food this time-time eh?" Borkha said as he came in.Thanquol sat down and tried the stew that was there.To Thanquol's delight it was hot,almost scalding,a good relief from cold food."Well Borkha I would rather have hot-hot food than cold." "I agree with-with you completely."As the others came in Thanquol noticed that Skrag was last,much to his delight.As Skrag sat down and tried the food his face twisted into a mask of absolute disgust,Thanquol savored his discomfort before saying,"Well-well it seems the sides have change-changed Skrag." "Shut up"Skrag replied.All the others laughed with Thanquol.  
  
CoR:that wasn't so bad was it?  
  
Thanquol:I hate-hate my life  
  
CoR:well anyway people you know the drill please review 


End file.
